undertaleyellowfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover
Clover is the main protagonist of Undertale Yellow. They are the seventh human to fall, and the sixth SOUL that is collected by Asgore. Throughout the game, they will venture in the Underground through locations old and new to reach the surface. Notably, unlike Frisk, Clover does not seem to have a bond with the first human. Due to this, it is possible that the game will automatically use Clover as the player's name instead of prompting them to name Chara. Profile Appearance Clover is a human child that wears a leather jacket, blue (presumably jeans) pants, a yellow scarf with blue polka-dots, brown shoes, and a brown cowboy hat. They seem to have short-sized brown hair with a ponytail, pale skin, and a neutral expression. According to official art for the game, Clover has yellow irises. According to their latest sprite, Clover appears to be shorter and presumably younger than Frisk, but their age is not specified. Personality Little is known about Clover's personality as of yet. However, as their SOUL trait is Justice and they have a cowboy motif, it's likely that Clover has an affinity for history and the wild west, alongside seeking to preserve the law. Because Chara will not play a role in Undertale Yellow, it is safe to assume that Clover will become more hostile and violent during a Genocide Route. Abilities Similarly, not much is known about Clover's abilities. However, the developers have stated that Justice will play a role in the game. It has also been said that the player will be able to save, but it is not known if this is tied to Clover somehow like saving is tied to Frisk in Undertale. Their starting equipment, being the Gun and the Cowboy Hat, are the second most powerful equipment in Undertale, but it has been said that they will be balanced in Undertale Yellow. Name Clover is a female name, which curiously goes against the fact that the character is of ambiguous gender. The name also has an association with good luck via the four-leaf clover, which is likely a reference to how the yellow SOUL heals the player with four-leaf clovers during the Photoshop Flowey fight in Undertale. If this is to be believed, then it expands Clover's character by a significant margin. Trivia * Clover has gone through a total of four sprite changes. It's likely that the fourth is the final version. * They are commonly depicted as being alongside Flowey in fan-art. It is unknown how the relationship between Clover and Flowey will be, but it is likely Flowey will treat them the same way he treated Frisk. * In Undertale, it is ambiguous where the Yellow SOUL died, as Catty simply says she "found a gun in a dumpster", contrary to how Bratty mentions they get their wares from Waterfall - of which has no dumpsters. Master Sword hinted that Clover dies close to where MTT Resort is in Undertale. If that is true, this means that, out of the six pre-Frisk and post-Chara humans, the Yellow SOUL died the furthest away from the Ruins. Category:Main characters